Mensagens Indiscretas
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Isto me parece mais uma pornochanchada do que outra coisa. Ficou maluco, Kanon! Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.


Aviso: primeira fic yaoi propositalmente "nonsense" que faço. Caso esteja muito, mas MUITO maluca, por favor avisem e/ou mandem reviews xingando. Rs!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um dos aprendizes feriu a perna. Saga, seu instrutor, se aproximou dele e observou a injúria.

- Não é nada demais - disse ele friamente, um semblante frio perpassando seu rosto. O rapaz, no entanto, gemia de dor e transparecia sofrer.

- Senhor... - sussurrou um dos amigos do aprendiz, consternado - Ele parece estar realmente mal...

- Todos vocês estão aqui - proferiu Saga, de olhos fechados - para superar dificuldades. Todas elas! Isto não é uma colônia de férias! Vocês sabiam que seria dessa forma! Quem não superar os ferimentos, as durezas, os pesares, terá apenas o destino de ser rejeitado - ou ainda morto pelas intempéries. É assim que funciona!

Contrariado, o garoto teve de se levantar e voltar à luta. E Saga, de braços cruzados, tornou a apoiar-se na pedra e observar os meninos, bem como seu desempenho. No fundo, tinha um coração "de manteiga"... odiava ver um seu semelhante ferido, porém esta era a sua função como instrutor deles.

Então lembrou-se de Kanon e dele, ainda novinhos, ainda crianças... lutando por um lugar na confraria dos Santos de Atena. E de como seu irmão também se injuriava no início dos treinos, em como se sentia mal... e em como esse "sentir-se mal" foi se interiorizando em raiva, ódio, rejeição pelo que ocorria no Santuário. Lembrava até de uma vez em que lhe disse: "Vamos, se não quer continuar aqui, pode sair e se aventurar a viver sozinho!". Mas Kanon lhe respondia: "Não... eu lhe pertenço, Saga. E onde você estiver, lá eu estarei".

Saga lembrava disto com carinho... pois ambos se separaram depois, mas voltaram a viver juntos... e enfim, era como Kanon lhe dissera: ele de certa maneira pertencia a si. Aliás, pertenciam ambos um ao outro, por serem gêmeos e terem o mesmo destino.

Eis que, em meio a suas divagações, chegou um dos soldados rasos do Santuário com um bilhete em mãos e se acercou do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Senhor! Me pediram pra entregar essa mensagem ao senhor.

- Quem é o remetente?

- Não sei... estava de capuz.

- De... capuz?!

- Sim.

- Estranho! Dê-me isto.

Saga estranhou, pois geralmente uma mensagem anônima poderia muito bem ser um sinal de guerra ou ameaça. Tomou o bilhete, abriu-o e leu:

"Quero dar meu rabo pra você bem gostoso hoje!

Assinado: um admirador secreto"

A primeira reação de Saga foi o choque. Como...?! Como lhe mandavam um bilhete anônimo assim, tão ousado e tão direto?! Corou tanto e se sentiu tão embaraçado, que até o mensageiro reparou.

- Senhor... há algum problema?

- Hã... ah, não! Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Bem... tem certeza de que não viu quem era a pessoa que emitiu isto aqui?

- Tenho. Ele fez questão de se omitir, e eu não sei se isto seria indício de perigo ou não...

- Bem, deixe. Deixe, depois eu resolvo isso. Não é nada de grave.

O soldado fez uma reverência e se retirou da presença de Saga. Mas ele, pobre atormentado, não parou de pensar no conteúdo atrevido e obsceno daquela mensagem...

Até mesmo se distraiu ao treinar os garotos, coisa que não costumava fazer. Ficou pensando, cismado, ofendido. Nunca, nunca em toda a sua vida, haviam sido assim tão diretos para consigo! É claro, excetuando Kanon. Ele, aquele seu delicioso irmão incestuoso, vivia lhe dizendo coisas desse tipo e talvez até mais maliciosas. Mas... ele jamais recebera nenhum apelo assim de outra pessoa.

Então passou a se recordar de toda a sua vida amorosa. Até os quinze anos, fora completamente "insípido" e dormente para esse tipo de coisa. Apenas quando Kanon começou com aquelas estranhas insinuações de querê-lo, de desejá-lo, é que ele enfim descobriu que também o via da mesma forma... mas não tinha coragem de admitir. Após superar a própria consciência, enfim, aceitou "namorar" com o próprio gêmeo. Àquele tempo, ele saía de casa mais com a finalidade de treinar, desempenhar funções que seu cargo exigiam e comprar coisas no mercado. O resto do tempo era praticamente todo dedicado a ele, a Kanon... e portanto também não havia muitas brechas para que ele fosse "admirado" pelos outros. Ao menos não de forma direta e explícita.

E assim ficaram por anos, até o fatídico dia em que precisaram se separar. Sim, pois Kanon havia traído o Santuário e precisava ser punido... mas Saga nunca, jamais, cogitou amar a outra pessoa.

No entanto, a separação deles desencadeou uma loucura nele... sim, uma loucura, uma possessão quase demoníaca, e então ele se escondeu da sociedade por treze longos anos. Até por se esconder e ninguém saber de sua aparência, também não havia como as pessoas em geral repararem em seu físico e lhe dirigirem algum ditame tão, mas tão malicioso quanto aquele bilhete...

E depois, quando ele voltara na batalha contra Hades, logo morrera... para retornar como Santo de Atena ao lado de seu gêmeo. Aquele estava sendo, desde então, o melhor período da vida deles. E justamente por treinar os rapazes é que tinha agora mais visibilidade da parte dos outros e, portanto, alguém além de Kanon reparara nele!

"Que coisa!", concluiu em raciocício afinal. "Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser desejável para outras pessoas também!"

É claro que Saga sabia ser bonito e atraente. Kanon lhe lembrava disso todos os dias, sem parar... mas enfim, sempre pensou que os outros, os "de fora", estariam ocupados demais em outras coisas para reparar nele, ao menos _daquela forma_. E repararam! E mandaram aquele bilhetinho obsceno, lhe dizendo com todas as letras o que desejavam dele!

"Quem será o autor deste assédio?!", começou a pensar consigo próprio. E sentiu raiva.

Mais alguns incidentes nos treinos, tais quais mais ferimentos, rapazes retirando-se do treino por falta de condições em continuar, e até mesmo bons desempenhos que lhe chamaram a atenção. Mas eis que de repente o mensageiro chega com mais uma mensagem. O coração do gêmeo de Kanon acelerou. Será que era da mesma pessoa?!

Abriu e leu, apreensivo.

"Gostou da primeira mensagem, meu lindo? Pois saiba que hoje à noite eu vou, invariavelmente, sentar bem forte no seu pau duro!

assinado: você sabe!"

Se da primeira vez o impacto fora forte, desta então foi terrível. Se Saga não fosse santo de Athena, certamente enfartaria ou teria um derrame!

- Senhor... caso queira, eu lhe respondo ao emissário. Parece que o senhor está preocupado...

- Não... esse tipo de coisa é melhor ignorar. Não é sério. Não se preocupe! Ande, pode voltar a seu posto.

Ainda querendo ajudar a Saga porém não desejando contrariar sua ordem direta, o soldado foi embora.

Quanto ao Cavaleiro de Ouro, ali permaneceu transtornado. Quem era aquele, ou aquela?! O que queria consigo?! O que pensava que ia conseguir com aquela espécie de bilhetinho capcioso?!

Ficou assim até o final dos treinos quando o sol se pôs, que foi quando despediu-se dos meninos e passou a tomar seu caminho de volta para casa. Mexeu de forma quase inconsciente nos bolsos e sentiu os dois bilhetes que guardara neles. E enfim pensou pela primeira vez em mais uma faceta incômoda daquele dilema: e Kanon?

Se Kanon soubesse daqueles bilhetinhos despudorados, certamente torraria de ciúmes até o sangue evaporar todo do corpo. Tinha, portanto, que jogar aquilo fora.

Andou até um penhasco ali perto, pulverizou os bilhetes (rasgar apenas não seria suficiente; ele teria de pulverizar, para que ninguém juntasse os pedacinhos e lesse) e retomou o caminho de casa. Na mesma, porém, nem tudo seriam flores...

Assim que abriu a porta, chamou por Kanon. O irmão não o respondeu. Estranhando, Saga foi até a mesa para ver se havia alguma mensagem dele. E o pior é que havia uma mensagem... mas não era do gêmeo.

"É hoje, parrudo! É hoje que eu desço nessa tua pica grossa e te faço gozar como nunca antes!"

Algo que raramente ocorria, ocorreu bem ali, naquele início de noite. Saga tremeu. De despeito, de ódio, de impotência ante aquelas mensagenzinhas que lhe mandavam até mesmo em sua casa. Quem invadira a sua residência e fizera aquilo com ele?!

Aliás, quem invadira sem que Kanon visse?!

A não ser que Kanon ainda não houvesse voltado de treinar os seus próprios aprendizes, mas isto era um pouco improvável. Já era tarde... e o próprio saga se demorara para voltar do treino. Nem o atrasado do Kanon demoraria tanto!

Foi se banhar, para esperar ao gêmeo de forma mais calma, e após o banho, reparou... num bilhete que estava próximo à pia. Abriu, mal crendo...

"Já estou aqui em sua casa, no seu quarto. Meu cu está prontinho pra receber a sua rola. Agora só depende de você!"

Desta vez, Saga reagiu. Enxugou-se e vestiu-se nervosamente, o lábio inferior tremendo, o sangue quente de inquietação. Aquela pessoa atrevida ainda tinha o desplante de invadir a sua casa e ir para o seu quarto?! De qualquer forma, era melhor: agora sabia onde achá-lo e como confrontá-lo enfim.

- Escute aqui, seu pilantra! - dizia ele, enquanto andava em passos firmes até o quarto - Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar essr tipo de mensagem indiscreta?! Pois fique sabendo que não sou obrigado a fazer coisa alguma com você, seu...!

Saga se surpreendeu, pois assim que entrou em seu quarto, esperando ver o "mensageiro tarado" lá, viu ninguém menos que seu irmão, deitado, já nu, as pernas abertas.

- Não é obrigado... mas não vai querer?! Não me quer, Saga...?

- Ka-Kanon!! O que é isso?! Vai me dizer que você...?

- Se fui eu quem mandou os bilhetinhos atrevidos?! Claro! Quem mais faria isso com você?

- Kanon!! Eu estava crente que era outra pessoa!!

- Não reconheceu a minha letra de fôrma?!

- Não, ela é muito neutra e... ah, Kanon!!

E então, sem mais opção alguma, Saga desatou a rir! A rir, por ver como fora bobo em não perceber naquelas cartinhas o estilo debochado e único do gêmeo.

- Mas Kanon, você mandou os bilhetes enquanto treinava os seus aprendizes?! Como assim?!

- Ah, eles eram mensagens curtas. Então eu tomava um minuto e escrevia.

- Mas o soldado que as enviou... ele podia abrir e ver o que você escrevia!! E pra mim!!

- Ainda não superou isso, Saga?! Que é que os outros têm que ver com a nossa vida sexual?! Ora, se você "come bem" em casa de noite, ninguém tem nada a ver com isso!

Saga balançou a cabeça, contrariado. Em seguida continuou:

- Isto me parece mais uma pornochanchada do que outra coisa. Ficou maluco, Kanon?! Além do que, o soldado-mensageiro disse que você estava de capuz. É verdade?!

- Não! Eu estava "normal". Eu que disse a ele para entregar como mensagem anônima. Só não o responsabilize nem puna pela mentira, por favor. Qualquer coisa, descarregue sua raiva em mim...

- Em você...? Sei!

E então o mais velho, até para descarregar aquela terrível tensão que passara durante o dia, deitou-se na cama com o gêmeo e começou a retirar as próprias roupas, enquanto o beijava e tomava seu corpo.

- Hum... - sussurrava ele, entre um beijo e outro - Então você estava doidinho de vontade de dar pra mim hoje, é?!

- É... acordei com a idéia fixa hoje de manhã, mas você não ia querer, pois havia os treinos e blábláblá. Bem, tive então de esperar até a noite, mas não aguentei... fiquei pensando nisso o tempo inteiro! Então, tive de descarregar mandando os bilhetinhos pra você...

- Safado... agora você vai ver!

Já atentado, Saga arrancou a própria roupa e postou-se nu em cima do gêmeo, lambendo e chupando cada parte do corpo dele. E aproveitando para "punir seu atrevimento" com alguns arranhões. Kanon, é claro, em tudo participava e aproveitava para sempre colocar as suas mãos no membro do irmão, o qual tanto elogiara durante o dia nos famigerados "bilhetinhos".

- Hum, Kanon... a sua pele... está toda "geladinha", como quem acabou de tomar banho. Fez isso antes de eu chegar, foi?

- Apenas um minuto antes de você chegar eu ainda estava na banheira... tive de me apressar pra você não ver o último papelzinho que tinha "plantado" perto da pia!

- Sei... sei... você me quer tanto assim, é...? Então prove!

- Se é assim... eu vou provar!

Sem muitas delongas, Kanon levantou-se, fez Saga se deitar e chupou o membro dele de forma vigorosa já no início. O gêmeo mais velho o agarrou pelos cabelos, enquanto acariciava seus ombros. Quando estava perto, muito perto de enfim gozar, o caçula o largou e sentou em cima de seu baixo ventre.

- Ahn, Saga, que vontade de dar...

- Pois dê logo, Kanon! Não fique aí me olhando com essa cara de "pido"!

E já não suportando mais, o mais novo foi descendo devagarinho em cima do pênis do gêmeo. Gemeu algumas vezes, pois afinal nem havia se preparado para aquilo... mas logo se acostumou.

- Un, Saga... eu falei... eu falei que ia descer bem gostoso em cima de você...!

- Agora tem de cumprir o restinho do bilhete...

-... de fazer você gozar como nunca antes...?

- É... você é capaz disso?!

- Claro...!

E portanto Kanon iniciou os movimentos em cima de Saga, apertando e soltando os músculos em torno dele, gemendo devagar, mordendo os lábios... e Saga não se aguentou por muito tempo: tomou os quadris do gêmeo e o penetrou com força, fazendo-o gemer mais alto.

- Ahn, Saga... isso, Saga, vai...!!

- Eu vou acabar com o seu traseiro por ter me deixado tão preocupado, Kanon...

- Acaba, Saga... acaba com ele...!

E sem mais resistir, o primogênito deitou o gêmeo na cama e segurou as pernas dele para cima, sem sair dele, voltando a se mover logo em seguida. Os dois gemiam de forma esplêndida, querendo estreitar cada vez mais o corpo com o do companheiro... como se tudo fosse o outro.

- Ahn, Saga... vai... vai, Saga, eu... eu vou... gozar!

E, sem sequer Saga ter tocado no membro de Kanon, o caçula gozou e molhou o abdômen do companheiro, gritando alto, cada fibra de seu corpo estremencendo ante àquela sensação arrebatadora. Ao vê-lo daquela forma, todo afoito, Saga não suportou e também sentiu uma onda deliciosa tomar seu corpo, fazendo com que ele também atingisse ao clímax, inundando Kanon com sua seiva, fazendo-o mais seu do que ele já era, caso isso fosse possível.

Desabaram os dois quase ao mesmo tempo, cansados, ofegantes, beijando-se já de forma plácida.

- Saga... foi tão bom...

- Foi, não foi...? Mas da próxima vez assine embaixo, pra eu não precisar me preocupar com um tarado aleatório!!

Kanon riu, divertido.

- Se algum tarado aleatório mandar sequer um olhar a você, eu vou saber. E ele vai assinar a própria sentença de morte!

- Não seja cruel assim, Kanon!

- Mas eu sou...!

Durante aquela noite, eles ainda se amaram mais algumas vezes, pois estavam realmente com muita vontade um do outro. E em seguida dormiram em paz, pois haviam se entregado um ao outro da forma mais íntima que podiam...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, quando Saga havia retomado o treino com seus aprendizes, o soldado-mensageiro foi até ele novamente.

- Senhor, mais um bilhete. Como os de ontem. Desculpe se o atrapalho ou coloco em situação constrangedora, mas...

Dessa vez Saga sorriu e lhe respondeu de forma confiante.

- Dê-me aqui.

E leu, já pensando no que responderia. A mensagem dizia o seguinte:

"Hoje de manhã eu vi você saindo e adorei ver o volume que a sua mala faz na calça. Isso me faz querer repetir a dose de ontem. Topas?

Assinado: Kanon (já que você pediu pra assinar e estragou a brincadeira, bobão)"

O primogênito sorriu de forma pícara e respondeu ao soldado:

- Eu vou redigir uma resposta digna a ele desta vez!

Dito isto, tomou um pequeno pedaço de papel, um lápis e escreveu da seguinte forma:

"Repetir a dose de ontem? Você vai ver só, seu sem-vergonha. Vou é fazer pior, muito pior.

Assinado: você sabe quem (nao, não assino!)"

Dobrou o papel e o entregou ao mensageiro, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre. O soldado não entendeu muito bem a mudança de reações, mas fez a reverência costumeira e o obedeceu, levando a mensagem ao "remetente" por sua vez.

"É, Kanon...", pensou Saga, olhando ao homem que se afastava levando a mensagem ao gêmeo. "Agora você vai ter alguém que lhe supera no joguinho dos bilhetinhos indiscretos!"

FIM


End file.
